Untitled: An Éomer Story
by I Spy With My Eagle Eyes
Summary: Faramir and Éowyn come to Rohan for a visit, but they are not the only people that enter his life. Set after the War of the Ring. Éomer & OC (Olivia) pairing.
1. Chapter One: The Visit

"Untitled: An Éomer Story" - by Kelly M.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord Of The Rings" it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and family. The only character I own is, Olivia, please do not use her in other stories. I do not make moohlah off of this story, I do it purely for good 'ole fun. :)

**Chapter** **One: **_The Visit _

**É**owyn and Faramir were coming. It had been a few months since they'd been in Rohan, and Éomer's servants were preparing quite an affair. They were to be arriving anytime now, and even he himself, was bustling about his kingdom, getting things in order, when suddenly a loud knock came on the door.

Turning, Éomer looked to see the door open, and Éowyn and Faramir standing there.

"Brother!" Éowyn exclaimed happily, coming towards him.

While giving Éowyn a hug, Éomer saw Faramir examining his palace, as if he'd never been there before.

"Faramir," he said nicely, "nice to see you again."

Faramir turned, "Yes Éomer, it is. It's been quite awhile."

"So tell me, how is Gondor?"

"Good. Aragorn is the King we have awaited for, he just doesn't see it yet," Faramir said with a smile.

Éomer nodded, "Are you hungry? The feast should be ready by now."

"Feast? Really Éomer, you didn't have to do all of that..." Éowyn started.

"No, no, the occasion called for it," Éomer said with a smile.

Leading them into the dining room, which hadn't changed much since Éowyn left, Éomer once again caught Faramir looking hard at the room. _What was he up too?_

Éomer's thoughts got the best of him, and he didn't hear Éowyn speaking.

"Éomer?"

Turning to face her, he spoke, "Sorry.. I was just thinking."

"I," she paused and looked at Faramir, "_Faramir_ and I, have some wonderful news."

Éomer raised an eyebrow. _What news was such importantance?_

"I am with child."


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Going to Be A Uncle!

"Untitled: An Éomer Story" - by Kelly M.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord Of The Rings" it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and family. The only character I own is, Olivia, please do not use her in other stories. I do not make moohlah off of this story, I do it purely for good 'ole fun. :)

Archive: Please email and ask first, thank you! :)

**Chapter Two: **_I'm Going to Be A Uncle! _

Éomer's eyes widened in shock. "A...a child?"

Éowyn smiled happily, "Isn't it just wonderful news!"

Éomer looked up and smiled, "Yes, it is."

But he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He was going to be an Uncle. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this sitatution, but yet at the same time it excited him.

Éowyn frowned, "You do not seem very happy."

"It's not that, Éowyn. I am happy, it's just that, well, I'm not accustomed to the thought of being an Uncle."

"Oh, I know you'll do wonderfully." Éowyn encouraged.

He smiled.

"Éomer, I don't mean to be rude, but I've eaten my fill. Would you mind if I were to rest a bit? The journey here was long and now I feel a bit tired."

"Not at all. Come, I'll show you the bedchamber."

Faramir stood. Resting his hand against the lower part of Éowyn's back, he walked with them to the bedchamber.

Faramir entered the bedchamber with Éowyn, while Éomer waited outside.

The bed bore white linens, but the bedchamber was sparsely furnished, and what was present .. once again, was very dull ... for a Palace.

"Sleep well my love," Faramir spoke softly. He kissed her tenderly before leaving the room.

When Faramir came out, Éomer turned to him.

"She rest well," Faramir said with a smile.

"Come Faramir, let me show you the rest of my home."

Faramir walked with Éomer through the whole Palace. All the while, Éomer kept noticing his eyes overviewing every nook and cranny of the castle.

Lastly they arrived in the gardens.

Faramir looked at the garden. It needed a good amount of tending.

"Éomer..."

He turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Your garden, no, your whole _castle_ need's a fair Lady's touch."


	3. Chapter Three: A BrotherInLaw's Boundari...

"Untitled: An Éomer Story" - by Kelly M.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord Of The Rings" it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and family. The only character I own is, Olivia, please do not use her in other stories. I do not make moohlah off of this story, I do it purely for good 'ole fun. :)

Archive: Please email and ask first, thank you! :)

**Chapter Three: **_A Brother-In-Law's Boundaries _

**É**omer looked at Faramir suprised, "_What_?"

"Your castle need's a Lady's touch."

Éomer narrowed his eyes angrily, "Just what **_are_** you insinuating, that I Marry?"

Faramir chuckled, "In due time. You are only...hmm... Twenty Eight? Twenty Nine? Thri..."

"That's of no concern," Éomer huffed.

"All I'm saying is the Castle need's some sprucing up."

Éomer turned his back to Faramir. _"The nerve of him, well, I oughta..."_

Faramir stepped in front of him, "I know. You probably want to banish me from Rohan.."

_"Hmm.." _Éomer smiled, _"That's a good idea!"_

"All I'm saying is, well..." Faramir paused, "I felt so lonely.. before I met Éowyn. My brother and father were gone. I had no one. When I met her, everything changed. She made, and makes me, know I'm loved, something my father was never capable of doing."

Éomer's cast dropped to the overgrown stone pathway, with a sigh.

"You know we love you Éomer, but perhaps you want another kind of love, also."

Faramir watched the stone form before him. Maybe he was wrong about Éomer.

Éomer turned, "It is getting late. Goodnight Faramir."

"Goodnight Éomer."

Faramir watched as Éomer disappeared inside the Castle. He seemed to put up such a wall, and neither he nor Éowyn was able to break it down.

Éomer shut the door to his chamber. Faramir was right. But Faramir didn't see what he saw at the Houses of Healing. Sitting down on his bed, his thoughts went back to that day.

_He and Prince Imrahil had seen Theoden laid upon a bed, and immediately fear struck his heart. Their beloved Uncle was gone.. but what of __Éowyn? With the loss of Theodred, now Theoden, Éomer's heart plunged at the thought of losing Éowyn. She was all he had. Hearing Imrahil announce her alive, gave him hope. He remembered turning from the hall, stripping his armor, and making haste to the Houses of Healing. So many thoughts went through his head, when he first saw Faramir, a young Steward, so close to death.. Then when he saw Éowyn .. he broke down in tears. He was so afraid of losing her. He remembered softly saying many prayers, for them both._

Éomer closed his eyes. He didn't think he was ready for something like that. Blowing out the candle, he pulled the covers up to his neck, and went into a fitful nite.


	4. Chapter Four: Stranger In The Night

"Untitled: An Éomer Story" - by Kelly M.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord Of The Rings" it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and family. The only character I own is, Olivia, please do not use her in other stories. I do not make moohlah off of this story, I do it purely for good 'ole fun. :)

Archive: Please email and ask first, thank you! :)

**Chapter Four: **_Stranger In The Night _

**É**omer awoke with a start. Hearing a loud pounding, he jumped out of bed and hastily got dressed. Grasping his sword, he ran out into the hall, and pounded down the marble spiral staircase. Reaching the door, he flung it open, sword at hand. In front of him stood a soaking wet young lady. He eyed her up and down, when she spoke.

"Please kind sir, may I come in?" She stuttered.

"Who are you?" Éomer asked suspiciously.

Before she could answer, a crash of lightning struck near, illuminating a figure behind her. Turning, she shook with fear. "Please.."

Éomer opened the door wider.

The dripping woman gratefuly came in.

"Follow me. You'll need to dry off."

The lady followed Éomer into a large hall room, where he handed her a dry cloak. He was looking at the dampened lady before him, when she spoke.

"I hope I am not too much of an inconvience, kind sir."

Éomer watched as she glanced at the door uneasily. Crossing the room, he reached the door and closed it. He stood, watching for a bit.

Clutching the oversize cloak, she looked long and hard at the castle.

"Not another inspector..." He muttered.

She whirled, "Your castle, kind sir, tis breathtaking!"

Éomer raised his eyebrows in surprise. Looking at the gray stone walls, which were hardly decorated in the Hall, he wondered why it amazed her so.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes, kind sir. Ne'er have I seen such beauty in a Castle."

Éomer blinked, "Thank you, and you may call me, Éomer."

She nodded. "I do not mean to be presumptious, kind sir, but may I stay here for the nigh?"

At first he was a bit taken aback. He barely knew her. He was about to deny, but when he saw the look on her face, he decided against it.

"Yes."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You may stay in the room, up the stairs, on the far left."

"Thank you, kind sir."

And there he stood, watching her gracefully taking the steps, like a noble lady. A noble lady, whos name he knew not.


	5. Chapter Five: Nameless

"Untitled: An Éomer Story" - by Kelly M.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord Of The Rings" it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and family. The only character I own is, Olivia, please do not use her in other stories. I do not make moohlah off of this story, I do it purely for good 'ole fun. :)

Archive: Please email and ask first, thank you! :)

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to tigressinthemist, for the lovely review, it's much appreciated! :)

**Chapter Five: **_Nameless_

**É**omer awoke the next morning very early. Walking down to the stables, the farm boy, had brushed down and saddled his white quarterhorse, at the request of Éomer.

"Thank you."

With a nodd, the boy excused himself and left.

Hoisting himself up onto the saddle, he kicked the horse, and rode down the cliffs into the rich valley.

_"This is my first time riding since Uncle's death,"_ he realized.

Guiding the horse into a turn, he was approaching Theoden and Theodred's burial site. Gently he pulled the horse to a stop. After getting off, he walked to the side by side graves. Looking down he remembered some of the best memories he had of them.

The time he and Theodred went hunting, and they both being taught by Theoden to swim. He laughed at that thought. He had been a horrible swimmer--still was.

For the longest time ever, he felt himself starting to cry. He missed them deeply. He started thinking about what Faramir said. Faramir had gone through the same thing, but he met Éowyn, and through her love, she helped him through it.

"_Perhaps I'm just shutting myself off from her. Not wanting to dampen her once again, especially now with the joy of a child."_ Éomer pondered. _"I wish you were here Uncle. I need your knowledge."_

Turning his face up to the blue sky, a lone tear slid down his face. How he wished he could have saved his Uncle from the Witch King.

Placing some nearby wildflowers on their graves, he turned and mounted his horse. He'd take the ride back to Rohan slowly. Give himself some time to think things over.

**F**aramir found Éowyn in the castle's library. Walking in silently, he came behind her, and placed a hand on her delicate shoulder, graced by the light blue frock she wore. "Have you seen your brother, this morning?"

"I was going to ask the same of you. The stable boy told me he took a ride early this morning, and has not yet returned."

"Ah.."

Éowyn turned to look at Faramir, "What is _'Ah'_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"You know something I do not."

It was all over, and he knew it. That look. The look of curiousity. She wasn't going to let this drop.

A smile tugged at Faramir's lips. "I shall never tell."

"You were the one talking to him in the garden last nite, weren't you?"

"How did you hear?"

Éowyn smiled, "I opened my window. It's right above the garden." She stood, and walked to Faramir. "That was very sweet what you said last nite." she laced her fingers through his, "About me."

He caressed her soft hand, "I meant it. All of it, my love."

Éowyn smiled, a tear glistening her cheek. "I love you, Faramir."

Faramir gently brushed her tear-stained cheek with a kiss. "And I you, m'lady."

Éowyn parted from Faramir, when she heard the soft clearing of a throat. Turning, she saw a young lady standing in the doorway. She was dressed in an oversized cloak, which hid her beautiful red locks, but not the tremendous blush on her face.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..."

Éowyn approached the woman, who looked to be about her age. "I am Éowyn, and this is my husband Faramir."

"Nice to meet you," she replied shyly, "my name is Olivia."

"Why don't you come with me Olivia. I am sure I have a dress you may borrow."

"I'm fine...honestly. I'm actually a bit damp."

"I have the perfect one then!" Éowyn exclaimed, happily.

Opening the door to her bedchamber, they entered. "I'll have Faramir strike a fire in the hearth then."

Olivia stopped short, "Are you and Faramir servants, to King Éomer?"

Éowyn softly laughed. "No, I'm sorry I gave that impression. I am Éomer's sister."

Olivia felt another deep flush rise on her face. "I'm sorry, my lady, I should not have insinuated such a thing."

Éowyn turned, a dark blue frock, in hand. "There is nothing to apologize for, Olivia," she replied with a sincere smile. "This should fit you about right, and still keep you warm."

Olivia took, the simple, yet richly woven dress from her.

"When you are done dressing, I could show you the castle, if you would like."

"Oh, I would love to see the castle!" Olivia stopped, and blushed at her such recognized excitement.

Éomer got off his horse, and guided him into the stable. The ride did him good. He was able to think un-interrupted, which was rare being King of Rohan. Walking up the steps he wondered more about the lady, who came late in the night. "_Perhaps Éowyn had met her before. Maybe she knows her,"_ Éomer pondered.

Reaching the threshold of the east hall, he heard faint traces of voices coming from the library. Narrowing his eyes in curiousity, he stepped silently towards the room...


End file.
